The White Coven
by CordeliaHalliwell
Summary: With the First causing havoc, the Powers that Be have decided to create new champions to aide those on Earth. What happens when two familiar faces return, months after their death?
1. Chapter 1:Candidates

Title: The White Coven

Author: CordeliaHalliwell

Summary: With the First causing havoc, the Powers that Be have decided to create four new champions to aide those on Earth. What happens when two familiar faces return, months after their death?

A.N: When the Powers refer to the Traitor, they are referring to Jasmine.

A.N2: I have accelerated the timeline a bit, Cordelia died around the same time Tara did. Angel, rather than become C.E.O. of Evil Inc. dragged the team to Sunnydale after Cordelia's death to help Buffy fight the first.

A.N3: The Charmed Ones will make an appearance in this fic, actually more than one. Prue is dead (But fear not all you Prue fans, I have big plans for the eldest sister).

Parings: Parings have been chosen. There are two sets; one will be chosen depending on how the story goes.

Chapter One: Candidates

The heavenly realms had seldom seen such chaos as all manner heavenly beings convened to discuss the looming threat of the First. Groups who were never present in the same space due to differences were now forced to occupy the same room. The three Powers That Be sat elevated above the rest, watching the chaos unfold. Elders argued with Guardians, Muses argued with Oracles, in short it was complete and utter bedlam. Finally, as one the Powers pounded their fists down on the table in front of them, causing an abrupt and eerie silence.

The Power on left spoke in a chilling voice "You were not convened to squabble like children, you will remain silent until otherwise instructed; the first of you to disobey will be recycled." The collected agents of good shuddered and clamped their mouths and minds shut.

The Power seated on the right spoke, "We have gathered you all here to discuss the creation of four new champions to help combat the First Evil." All of the collected beings appeared ready to burst forth with questions and arguments, but were silenced with a glare from the left seated power. The Power on the right continued, "Due to the time sensitive nature of this endeavor, we must draw souls from the dead to be made into champions. There simply isn't time to imbue these gifts onto unborn children."

The center Power continued as soon as the other stopped, "You all have been brought here to help choose the three souls we will elevate as champions, the forth will be chosen by the champions themselves, from among the living, those you suggested must be untainted by evil and blood must never have stained their hands. You may speak."

An elder shouted, "Prue Halliwell."

Collectively, the Powers shook their heads as the center one spoke, "She killed a mortal; her hands are stained." The elders deflated.

Next an oracle suggested, "Allan Francis Doyle, his was a noble death."

An elder spat before the powers could speak, "His ignorance irrevocably altered the fate of Cordelia Chase; her destiny was as witch, not a seer."

Another elder added, "Because of her altered fate, Tara Maclay died and Willow Rosenberg nearly ended the world."

An Oracle glared and snarled back, "One kiss can not be blamed for all of that. Willow Rosenberg's choices were her own."

The elder who had last spoken snapped in return, "Choices or not, Cordelia Chase was meant to return to Sunnydale, to her soul-mate, her gift as a witch would have prevented Tara Maclay's death as well as the death of the slayer Buffy Summers. Had the slayer never died, she never would have been resurrected and the First never would have gained a foot hold in the mortal realm."

The power who had threatened to recycle them roared, "ENOUGH!" The room was instantly silent as the gathered beings stared at the angry Power. The Power spoke again in a more even tone, "Past wrongs aside, two names have been mentioned that hold promise." When the power received nothing but blank looks it continued, "Cordelia Chase and Tara Maclay died before their time and with their destinies unfulfilled. The only way to correct the failures where they are concerned would be to grant them new destinies, as champions." The other two powers nodded in agreement.

The Power seated on the right spoke, "Both sacrificed much as mortals, and were given little in return. They are a just choice."

The Center Power added, "Their hands and souls are clean of evil."

Together the three nodded and intoned, "So mote it be."

The Center power turned its eyes back to the crowd of stunned beings and whispered, "Two have been chosen; one soul is left to be decided."

A blonde elder with bright blue eyes spoke a name softly, "Christopher Halliwell."

Another elder was quick to reprimand him, "Leo!"

Leo ignored him and spoke, "He gave up his own future to stop the Twice Blessed from becoming evil. He died protecting his brother from a force of good. He deserves this more than anyone I can think of."

The argument seemed to make sense to the Powers seeing as they nodded and intoned, "The third is chosen, so mote it be." Leo smiled.

The left seated power scowled and commanded. "Leave, all of you." Every agent of good started and left by their own special means. With a grateful nodded, Leo Wyatt orbed to follow his fellow elders.

Once the chamber was clear the center Power sighed "One of the souls we have chosen will be hard to convince."

The power to the right nodded, "Cordelia Chase has every right be difficult, her fate was most unpleasant."

The Power to the left defended the seer, "Difficult or not, she fought for our side with loyalty and honor, if we didn't need her as a champion I would argue to offer her the traitor's seat among us." The other two powers nodded in agreement and slight regret.

The center Power suggested, "I think it would be wise to convince them individually, starting with the most difficult." Though apprehensive, all the powers seemed to agree so the center power waved its hand and together they waited as the soul of Cordelia Chase materialized.

Cordelia Chase's first action now that she had a face again was to glare. Her venomous gaze caused the Powers to fidget, despite the fact that they were omnipotent beings. The former seer hissed, "Where am I, and who are you?"

The Power on the left steeled itself and replied in a gentle, godlike voice, "You are in the realm of the Powers that Be Cordelia Chase, and we are the Powers." Rather than being impressed as the Powers had expected, Cordelia Chase snorted derisively.

She snapped impatiently, "Why am I here?"

The Power that had just spoken appeared too shocked at Cordelia's lack of awe and respect to answer her so the Power on the right continued, "You have been chosen to become a champion, you will be granted gifts and return…"

Cordelia cut the Power off, "Nuh uh, the last time you guys offered me a gift I was body jacked and then I died."

The center Power smiled, "We wish to correct that mistake, you will be returned to earth, alive and well with powers beyond mortal comprehension."

With a wisdom that surprised the Powers, Cordelia responded "My body is dead and buried and I have no desire to take on the name of someone else, I am dead both physically and legally, not to mention how hard it would be to convince Angel and Buffy that I am the real deal."

The Power on the left finally regained its voice and answered "The matter of your death in legal terms matters not, a simple spell will make it so you never died to the outside world, as for your friends and loved ones, that will be your first challenge. Surely though, the gift of life is worth the trial of convincing your friends."

Cordelia seemed satisfied with the response given and countered, "What kind of powers are we talking about here?"

The Powers laughed and one replied, "You will be one of the four most powerful beings on earth, and your power will eclipse those of many heavenly beings."

Cordelia pondered for a moment and then grinned, "I in. What evil am I looking to destroy?"

The Power in the center answered, "You will be briefed once we have convinced the other two souls that have been chosen." Cordelia nodded and drifted over to the edge of the chamber.

The Power to the left asked, "The Halliwell boy next, I think." The two other Powers nodded and agreement and waved their hands causing Chris Halliwell to appear in the chamber.

Before any of the Powers could speak he blurted, "I agree." The Powers gaped. Sheepishly, Chris added, "My father told me of your offer, I accept." The Powers looked at each other and shrugged. One lifted its hand and directed Chris to where Cordelia stood. The two looked each other up and down, but said nothing.

The Powers again waved their hands and the third and last soul solidified in the chamber. Tara Maclay looked surprised. The limbo she had been occupying had abruptly been replaced by this chamber. For what seemed like years she had remained alone, now though she found her self facing three unknown beings.

One of the beings spoke, "We are the Powers that Be Tara Maclay." A look of surprise and reverence settled across Tara's face. She kneeled. The three Powers looked pleased at the amount of respect being shone to them after dealing with Cordelia Chase's defiance. The Power that had spoken, continued, "We have summoned you here to offer a gift. We have chosen you to become one of four champions we are creating," The power leveled a stare at Cordelia and Chris, silently informing them to listen also, "For thousands of years we have stockpiled power in case the need to create champions like the ones you will become ever arose. An evil known only as the First has risen and can not be defeated by the champions that currently live. So we must create new ones."

Another Power took up where the other left off, "You have each been chosen because you are pure souls who fought against evil. It has been little more than months since each of your deaths and you are acquainted with the champions on earth, a fact that will make your transition easier. You will all be returned to life together at the same place and time, legally, none of you will have ever died. Your friends and family however, you must convince yourselves." Tara looked shocked as she took in what was being offered to her. She turned to look at two she assumed would be joining her on earth if she accepted.

The last Power, who had not spoken in her presence said, "All that is left is for you to agree Tara Maclay." Tara thought for a moment and then nodded in agreement, if this was her chance to return to Dawn and the rest of her family, there was no way she was going to refuse. Cordelia and Chris moved to stand next to Tara. The Power added, "Once you have returned to earth, your positions in the Coven will be revealed to you. Your powers will grow. You first goal upon returning is to find the fourth member of the White Coven. He or she must be a soul with no blood on their hands."

The power in the Center spoke, "If you have no questions, we will return you to your healed bodies." Three lifeless bodies materialized out of no where. Chris, Cordelia, and Tara all silently agreed at how creepy it was to see your own dead body.

Cordelia raised her hand and asked quickly, "If it's not too much trouble, could I have my long hair back." All three Powers chuckled and nodded as the hair on Cordelia's dead body began to grow exponentially. Cordelia gave a sharp nod of satisfaction and crossed her arms, waiting to be sent back to the land of the living. All three Powers raised theirs arms. Each pointed at one of the chosen. With a shudder and a flash of light, the three souls slammed back into their bodies. Each champion arched in pain as power coursed through their bodies. The Powers clapped and with sonic boom the bodies disappeared.


	2. Chapter Two:Surprise!

A.N: First, thanks to those of you who reviewed. Second, I apologize for the time it took to write this. I have a feeling this will be the hardest chapter to write because of what has to happen.

A.N2: Connor will be in this story because I have this maternal urge to explore his relationship with Cordelia without the Jasmine bitch around, I foresee a copious amount of guilt. I am writing this story with the firm belief that Connor was as much a victim of the evil whore as Cordelia was, well almost as much seeing as Cordelia did die.

Chapter Two: Surprise!

Angel's announcement had stunned the Scooby gang. Buffy couldn't quite comprehend the idea that Cordelia Chase was dead. The May Queen had been a force of nature and the one person Buffy had assumed would survive the battle against evil. The slayer turned to look at Xander, dreading her friend's reaction. The carpenter was staring straight ahead, his eyes blank. Buffy watched as Anya tried to reach for Xander but was brushed off as Xander stood and stepped towards Angel. Xander abruptly drew back his fist and struck Angel on the face in a surprisingly hard blow. Buffy opened her mouth to rebuke Xander but was stopped by the look on Angel's face. His eyes shinned and he simply lowered his eyes, unable to face Xander's probing stare.

"You were supposed to protect her." Xander's voice was low and deadly.

"I failed her." The grief and guilt in Angel's voice was heartbreaking.

"She was my first love." Xander stated.

Angel's back straightened and he looked Xander in the eye, "She was my first friend." Xander nodded slowly and then hung his head to hide the tears that began to flow. Angel, surprising even himself, drew the man into his arms. Buffy watched sadly as Angel's eyes began to tear. In a way it was appropriate that Angel and Xander grieved together. Buffy felt almost undeserving of the grief and pain she felt because she had never taken the time to see in Cordelia what Xander and Angel so obviously had. She shook her head. Her eyes caught sight of Dawn who looked devastated. Cordelia, who had never gotten along with Buffy or Willow, had bonded instantly with Buffy's baby sister. The younger Summers had worshipped the ground Cordelia walked on and hadn't spoken to Xander for weeks after the couple had broken up. Buffy sighed; Dawn had lost both her heroes in such a short amount of time. Tara, whose recent death had nearly broken Dawn, was still so fresh and now the young key was forced to deal with the death of another beloved friend.

Angel and Xander broke their hug, looking anywhere but at each other. Angel cleared his throat and turned to Buffy.

He stated, "We're here to help with the First." He indicated his team, who were all standing at his sides. Faith shifted uncomfortably, an action that Buffy didn't miss. She caught her sister slayer's eye and offered a small smile.

She addressed Angel and his team, "We could definitely use the help." The slayers in training were looking at Angel's group curiously, waiting for someone to introduce them. Buffy looked at Angel, waiting for him to introduce his team, seeing as she only knew Faith and Wesley.

Angel spoke, "This is Fred," he indicated the tall, willowy, brunette that had her arms wrapped around her waist, "That's Gunn," the tall, handsome, black man raised his hand slightly, "His name is Conner," Angel laid a hand on the teenager's shoulder, only to have it shrugged off, "Most of you know Wesley," the young watcher nodded at the slayers in training, "Same with Faith," the dark slayer looked down at the floor, "And I'm Angel."

Buffy quickly introduced the slayers in training, "That's Rona, Kennedy, Amanda, Vi, Mia, and Danielle." Each potential raised a hand as they were introduced. Buffy raised an eyebrow and asked, "We were just about to go on a group patrol; would you guys like to come?" Faith and Gunn stepped forward, weapons at the ready. The rest of Angel's team shook their heads and sat. Buffy motioned for Faith and Gunn to follow her and the potentials. They all gathered weapons and took off out the door.

The three prone figures on the ground groaned in unison. Cordelia was the first to sit up, years of visions had built up a tolerance for pain the others didn't have. She ran a hand through her hair and looked for her companions. Chris and Tara lay prone, grimaces of pain marring their faces. Tara sat up slowly and shook her head gently, clearing the pain induced fog.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

Chris asked from his sprawled position, "Was it supposed to hurt this much."

Cordelia responded, "Being zapped by massive amounts of power hurts." Chris nodded as he rose. Cordelia hauled herself to her feet and offered her hand to Tara and then Chris. The three looked at each other and then down at themselves. Tara frowned as she took in their clothing. Chris and Tara had blood covering them and Cordelia looked odd in her loose fitting clothing.

Chris snarled, "They sent us down in the clothes we died in." Cordelia and Tara nodded in agreement, anger coloring their faces. Cordelia turned and began to walk, Chris and Tara followed closely.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

"How in the hell are supposed to by new clothes?!" Chris exclaimed. Cordelia smirked and made her way to an ATM near the entrance of the Wal-Mart they were near. Chris and Tara watched in awe as she punched in a string of numbers and pressed enter. They were surprised when the small computer asked for a pin number, which Cordelia quickly provided. She quickly withdrew 600 dollars and then ended the transaction. She turned and marched towards the automatic doors, seemingly unaware of the odd looks the trio was receiving.­­­­­­­­­­­

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

Chris and Tara looked at each other as they left the Wal-Mart. Cordelia walked ahead with a self-satisfied look on her face. Neither witch had ever met someone who could shop like Cordelia. All three wore new jeans, shoes, and shirts. They also had back-packs slung over their shoulders, stuffed full of clothing.

Tara inquired, "Where are we going?"

Cordelia answered shortly, "The slayer's."

Chris perked up and increased his pace while Tara stopped in her tracks and stuttered, "I c-can't g-go to the s-slayer's." Cordelia and Chris turned to face her. She added, "Buffy thinks I'm dead and from the knowledge they gave us about the first she'll think I am the first."

Cordelia shrugged, "She probably thinks I'm dead too, it's no big."

Tara looked up and spoke, "You know Buffy?"

Cordelia nodded, "I was a Scooby in high school."

"Your Xander's ex!" Cordelia cocked an eyebrow at Tara's exclamation. Tara smiled crookedly, "Sorry, it's just that Anya was always talking about you being gone, she really missed you, Dawn and Xander did to." Cordelia smiled at Tara. She held out a hand and the blonde reached out and tentatively took it. Cordelia gently pulled Tara forward and began to walk towards Buffy's again. Chris and Tara matched her strides.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

The three champions were making their way past one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries when they heard the sound of yelling. The three exchanged looks and then turned and sprinted in the direction of the shouting. They came up to a scene that surprised all of them. A group of girls were fighting what looked like three vampires on steroids. Cordelia had never seen an uglier set of vampires. The six young girls were most definitely on the losing side.

Chris caught one of the three vampires preparing to deliver a killing blow to a prone young woman. A rush of fury flowed through Chris and with a violent wave of his hand he sent the vampire sailing a good forty feet into the air. The young woman stared slack jawed at Chris as he flourished his hands, the vampire exploded into dust.

Tara saw one of the other two vampires advancing on two of the girls. One of the girls was injured and the other teen had placed her self in between the vampire and the injured girl. Tara felt a wave of protectiveness wash over her as she extended her hands. A curtain of flames shot out and cut off the vampire's path towards the girls. It didn't have time to stop before it reached the flames, it burst through the others side and disintegrated a few yards from the two girls. The two girls turned to gape at Tara.

The last vampire had just knocked the youngest of the girls to the ground when a burst of lightning hit its chest dead center. Cordelia Chase was surrounded by pulsing energy as she unleashed wave after wave into the vampire. She suddenly extended her arms and the vampire was pushed into the air where the energy overloaded its body. With a final pulse the vampire burst into ash.

The six girls all grouped together and stared at their saviors. The three strangers looked completely normal now that the vampires were gone. Kennedy placed herself in between the three strangers and the potentials. She demanded, "Who are you people?!"

Cordelia cocked an eyebrow and snapped, "Rude much!"

Tara stepped forward with her hands in the air, "We were just trying to help."

"We didn't need your help!" Kennedy shot at her.

Cordelia scoffed, "What fight were you watching, because you were getting your collective asses kicked." Chris chuckled, nodded in agreement and then folded his arms.

Tara shot an exasperated look the two champions and then returned her attention to the girls, "We heard the screaming and thought someone was in trouble."

"Kennedy! Girls!" Cordelia and Tara tensed as the familiar voice rang out through the graveyard. Tara backed up slightly until she was even with Chris and Cordelia. A familiar blonde was running towards the group followed closely by two figures Cordelia would have recognized any day of the week.

She whispered, "Faith is with Buffy, and Gunn, he's a friend and a good fighter." Tara nodded.

The blonde witch muttered to Chris, "Two slayers and a demon hunter." Chris' eyes widened a fraction of an inch and he nodded slightly. Buffy, Faith, and Gunn came sprinting up and all three skidded to a halt next to the six potentials.

"Are you girls ok, oh my god I thought…" She trailed off. She was searching the potentials for injuries; she put a hand on her chest when she saw none.

"There were three uber-vamps!" Amanda exclaimed. She pointed at the three new champions, "They saved us." Buffy, Gunn, and Faith turned to look Tara, Cordelia, and Chris. Chris felt the two women at his side tense.

Buffy's face was a mask of horror as she stared at her two dead friends, her face hardened and she spat, "Take other forms!" She stepped forward, aggressively brandishing the sword at her side. Chris scowled at his fellow champions as they backpedaled and placed him in-between them and the angry slayer.

From behind Chris Cordelia spoke, "Buffy, put the sword down!" Buffy snarled and moved closer.

Tara tried next, "Buff-Buffy we're not the first, we can prove it if you put the sw-sword down."

Buffy growled, "You're good, you even have the stutter down." She pressed forward, "I told you to take other forms."

"Oh this is ridiculous, Gunn!" Cordelia stepped out from behind Chris and spoke directly to Gunn, "I once told you that the danger to your self wasn't a demon, it was you, and when we were in the hospital just before that you called Veronica Allona, after your sister." Gunn stepped forward hesitantly.

"Barbie?" His voice was filled with raw hope. Before Buffy or Faith could stop the street-fighter he had wrapped his arms around Cordelia. To Buffy's astonishment Cordelia was solid. She watched as Gunn began to cry, and she saw a look of tenderness she never would have associated with the May Queen wash over Cordelia's face as her arms came up to cradle her friend. Buffy turned slowly to look at Tara.

She pleaded, "Please be her," She stepped forward, "Please be Tara." Tara reached Buffy just as the slayer's knees buckled. Tara caught her friend and sank to the ground with her, holding Buffy as she sobbed. The potentials looked at each other, stunned by their leader's show of emotion. They turned to look at Faith and were surprised to see the happy smile that was spread across her face. Chris cleared his throat.

"I know that this is a lot to process but we need to get inside." He crossed his arms and sent Cordelia and Tara a stern look. Both women nodded and Tara struggled to her feet, holding up a still crying Buffy. Cordelia pulled away from Gunn and smiled her thousand-watt smile at him. He choked back another wave of tears and smiled back. He took her hand and turned to face the potentials. Faith took it upon herself to lead the group back to Buffy's house. The potentials shoot each other looks as Buffy clung to Tara's hand, refusing to be separated from her friend. In what seemed like no time at all the group had arrived at Buffy's.

Faith spoke first to the potentials, "Go inside and don't say a word to anyone, I figure it's best if Buffy and Gunn walk in with them." The potentials nodded and made their way into the house, pointedly ignoring anyone who spoke to them. Faith went in.

She spoke to the group gathered in the living room, "I need everyone in here." Soon everyone in the house was gathered in full in the living room, all looking expectantly at Faith. Faith shot a subtle look at Angel who looked tired. She addressed the whole group, "We uh… we met some interesting people on patrol, and let me say right now that they aren't the first." The group, minus the potentials, look at Faith with puzzled expressions on their faces. Faith exited the living room and went to the front door. She nodded at the five people waiting outside and waved them in. She stepped into the living room and out of the way. Angel was staring at the floor, his eyes snapped up as he caught a familiar scent just Willow gasped and dropped the mug of tea she was holding with smash.

"Cordy…"

"Tara? Baby?"

Ah… There. Ok so that took considerably longer than I intended, and for that I apologize. Anyway, R&R


End file.
